FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to bidirectional scanning of two-dimensional data arrays in systems using multiple processing orders, and in particular, to an apparatus for scanning of discrete cosine transform (DCT) coefficients for coding and decoding in a multi-standard video codec.